


Need You... Now.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Daisy needs comfort. Aljaz tries to give her it. Not at all real.





	

Daisy still can’t quite stop crying... it’s been two weeks in the bottom two and she hurts. She moves away from the others, locking herself into the dressing room and strips away her clothes, then her make-up and combs out her hair. 

She knows when Aljaz is outside, he calls to her, almost battering the door into splinters. She lets him in and sinks willingly into his hug, locking them both in and letting herself cry. Aljaz sighs, stroking her hair before kissing her forehead softly. 

They hover then, lips inches apart before Daisy cracks, leaning to kiss him. She would never normally do this, but she needs it. She needs him. He is smiling when she pulls back, his eyes searching her face for any hint of fear even as he steps closer, stroking his hands over her hips, now draped in a robe, clearly asking the question. She pauses, then shakes her head, speaking quietly. 

“Not here...”

She will take him home, then she will let him love her properly.


End file.
